


Legendary

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [30]
Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: After Azura's defeat, Kenna and Dominic finally get married in a sweet ceremony with their closest friends.That's it. It's just wedding fluff.





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, I have two chapters left in two book three, but I wanted to write this anyway. I'm in denial that there's no more books after number three, so prepare for probably a Crown and the Flame spam lol.

Kenna Rys was nervous, more nervous than she thought she would be. She’d faced off against entire armies with just a short sword and basic armour, but standing outside the Stormholt throne room in a stunning white dress as she waited for the music to start was a whole other ballpark. She kept telling herself that everything would go smoothly. There was no one left to attack the Five Kingdoms, meaning a peaceful wedding.

 

As Kenna heard the organ begin to play, she took a deep breath and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“It’ll be fine, Kenna,” Val assured her, squeezing her shoulder. “Just tune everyone else out. It’s just you, him, and the minister. No one else is there.”

 

“I’ll try,” Kenna muttered as the doors in front of her were opened to reveal the throne room full of her closest friends and allies, all standing and facing her as Val walked her down the aisle. She tried to take Val’s advice, tuning out everyone but the two men standing in front of the throne. The minister wore traditional black robes,

 

However, Kenna’s attention was focused on the other man, her best friend in the entire world. Dom cleaned up well, she noted. He wore dark grey, just as he usually did, but it was evident that Raydon had chosen his outfit for him. He looked like any other member of a royal family standing up there. The grin on his face was reassuring the closer she got to him, the tension she was feeling slowly melting away. Once she was standing across from him, Val took her seat and smiled slightly at the lovestruck looks on their faces.

 

Dom took Kenna’s hands in his own, eyes meeting hers in a loving but reassuring manner. Kenna could tell he was nervous as well, so she gave him a reassuring look in return.

 

The minister began speaking, but Kenna had effectivly tuned him out, focusing entirely on the feeling of Dom’s hands in her own and the smile on his face. She’d never admit it to anyone but Dom, but she’d dreamed of this for countless years as a young girl, the chance at marrying her best friend. Sure, he wasn’t nobility, but Kenna couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else by her side.

 

Kenna managed to tune back in just in time to say her vows, taking a calming breath before she did.

 

“Dom...” she began. “You’re my best friend. Always have been, always will be. Loving you came easy the older we got, because it felt right. After everything we’ve been through, after nearly losing you too many times, I just _knew_ I couldn’t be with anyone else. It’d feel wrong, like I was lying to myself. It’s only ever been you, really.”

 

Dom had the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes as he listened to Kenna, the look on his face so full of admiration and _love_ that he was pretty sure he heard Annalyse squeal.

 

“And Dominic,, your vows?” the minister prompted, turning to him.

 

“Oh gods, I spent forever trying to figure this out,” Dom admitted with a soft chuckle. “Mostly because putting my love for you into coherent words has been impossible for years. Like you said, we’re best friends. And falling in love with my best friend didn’t feel like a bad thing. A lot of people say falling in love with their best friend is painful and heartbreaking, but falling in love with you felt like it was meant to be. I couldn’t imagine myself at the side of anyone else, not like this.”

 

Annalyse squealed again, leaning on Raydon’s shoulder and smiling warmly. She had known since she saw the two of them together for the first time that they loved each other mre than words could express, but hearing them make an attempt at words was heartwarming.

 

Even the minister seemed touched by their vows, smiling at the two of them. “I now pronounce you man and wife,” he declared. “You may now kiss your bride,” he told Dom.

 

With one last smile, Dom dipped his head to kiss Kenna. His hands found their way to her jaw, cupping her face. Kenna draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing back. Time felt like it slowed down as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, though they were dragged back to reality when someone (probably Val) wolf-whistled at them. They pulled apart with matching crimson blushes, which made Val snicker to herself.

 

“Friends and allies, I am pleased to present Queen Kenna Rys and King Dominic Hunter,” the minister smiled as the two grabbed each other’s hand. The guests clapped, a few of them cheering, as they made their way towards them.

 

Annalyse was the first to congratulate them, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug at the same time.

 

“I’m so happy for you!” she squealed. “That was beautiful.”

 

Kenna smiled softly at Annalyse, hugging her back. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, thank you,” Dom nodded with a smile.

 

The rest of their friends came forth to congratulate them, including the Nevrakis kids. While Zenobia still low-key hated Kenna, she was a sucker for a good wedding. Diavolos was genuinely happy for them, a stark contrast to his half-sister in many ways.

 

Slowly, the room emptied, leaving Kenna and Dom alone in the middle of the floor. Kenna wrapped her arms around Dominic’s waist, looking up at him with a playful smirk. Dom wrapped his arms around her shoulders in response.

 

“King Dominic... I like the way that sounds, don’t you?” she commented idly.

 

“Not as legendary as Queen Kenna,” Dom pointed out with a small chuckle.

 

“You’re already a legend,” Kenna stated. “Now you’re a king too.”

 

Dom chuckled at that, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s make more history together then,” he suggested.

 

Kenna nodded, resting her head against his chest. “Sounds like a plan,” she smiled.


End file.
